


Research

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle prepares for another bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the "Post-Ep" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland, where the challenge was to write a post-ep to an assigned episode.

The day after a dirty bomb doesn't go off in New York City, Castle goes to a charity book signing. He doesn't want to go, he _wants_ to stay in bed wrapped in seven layers of blankets, or possibly buy a plane ticket to the nearest desert. But the homeless, although not dying of radiation poisoning, still need a new shelter, so he goes.

He's scheduled to be seated next to Angel Bailey, the writer of a popular children's series about fairies living in a rooftop garden, and J.T. Draxx, the author of the _funniest_ technical manuals Castle's ever read. Castle takes his place between a bald tattooed man weighing at least three hundred pounds and an elderly woman actually wearing a knitted shawl.

"Got any breath mints?" The behemoth asks by way of introduction.

Castle starts emptying his pockets in reply. The first thing he pulls out are half a dozen chemical hand warmers. He notices the older woman looking at them curiously - it's not like it's _that_ cold out.

"I had a bad day yesterday," Castle doesn't explain. "Doing research."

"I just like to have the breath minty fresh for the kiddies," the giant grins, grabbing the tin of Altoids.

"You'll have to forgive Angel," the woman tells Castle. "He's not good with adults, but the kids love him. I'm Janet Draxx."

"Richard Castle," Castle replies with a smile. "Janet, I don't suppose you've written any books on disarming bombs? Or have an expert consultant I could borrow? I've decided I need some lessons. For research."

As she texts Castle his information, Janet thinks she really should read Castle's next book. It sounds exciting, based on all his research.


End file.
